The Seven Deadly Sins
by Detonare
Summary: Marik is the leader of the gang called "The Seven Deadly Sins", and they suddenly have a major job to do at the Kaiba Mansion. But Marik can't seem to focus on the task, when Bakura is sitting there watching his every move. *HIATUS*
1. Together once more

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh or its characters nor will I ever do so.**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Possible Rape Later On, Bad Language**

**I've decided to go with the American names. Hope it's alright?? **

* * *

**(Marik's POV)**

It was 10 in the evening, and I was sitting in an abandoned warehouse, waiting for the rest of the gang to show up. As the leader of "The Seven Deadly Sins", you must always be on time, if not half an hour earlier than your henchmen. What would happen, if they were here before you?  
I have to command respect from every people below me.  
I haven't become the leader of a gang this big and intimidating for the everyday people, by being the underdog. No, I've really worked for it, and it has costed me pretty much everything.  
Most of my family is either dead or out of the country, and I am practically alone. The only family member I have left, is my younger brother, Malik.  
Because of the death of our parents, who died when we both were very young, we had to go to an orphanage in another city.  
We were always together, never apart. We had no other company than each other, and the other kids at the orphanage were avoiding us. Mostly because of the amount of trouble we caused together.  
There was no fun at a decayed orphanage, so we had to make it ourselves. But one day, we escaped from our "home", to look for something more exciting. To taste a bit of freedom. We decided to live on the streets.  
That is 6 years ago now. Poor Malik had only been 10 years old, when our parents past away. I, myself, were 12 years old. Even though it's a long time ago, we've had still not forgotten our old, miserable childhood. It has made us, who we were today.  
Hell, if that hadn't happen, where would we be?? Probably doing some kind of white-collar work. We would any time choose the dangerous, exciting life over the boring monotonous living.

"Mind, if I join you?", a voice said from the other side of the room. I hadn't even heard him coming, but when I looked up, I saw Malik standing in the doorway. He was always quiet as a mouse trying to get past a sleeping cat. A skill that multiple times, had turned out to be quite handy.

**(Malik's POV)**

"Sit", he said, and of course I obeyed. He can be quite harsh, and he has a always had a very rough exterior. Sometimes, I just hope, that he could be more sensitive and caring to people around him.

He was sitting in the end of a large rectangular table in the biggest chair. It gave him an overview, because sometimes things could get out of hand.  
The room was dark, but I could still see Marik's silhouette and half his face, because of the bright moon glowing just outside the window behind him.  
He kept a straight face, no emotion showing as he sat quiet in the chair looking direct at me. He is known to be the tough, angry and direct guy in the gang. And he has to be; he is the one in charge. I get that.. but it would be nice, if he wasn't like that at home..

"Where have you been?", he asked.  
We lived in the same apartment. I hadn't been home all day because of some.. personal stuff. I simply just can't tell him..

"I've been.. by a friends house", I said trying to look Marik straight in his eyes, but I am not a great liar and I ended up looking at my own feet. Marik saw straight through me immediately. Just as Marik was about talk, the door was opened. Saved by the bell..

Yami and Yugi closed the door behind them and without saying anything, they took their seat.

**(Marik's POV)**

Just as Malik and I, Yami and Yugi are also brothers. They are around the same age as we are, and the two Motou-brothers had practically been in the gang from the beginning.  
I've known them for almost a year now. Oh, I remember that day, like it was yesterday..

_I was standing in the new bar downtown where all the teenagers hung out. Of course I had Malik with me, but he had gone to the bathroom. I was protecting about him, but I didn't need to follow him to the toilet. Not anymore, anyway..  
As soon as Yami stepped in, the whole bar was silent. Behind him, Yugi was hiding from the many unfamiliar faces.  
Immediately I was fascinated by Yami. He had quite a reputation, and nobody messed with him and his younger brother. Yami let Yugi walk right in front of him, and followed slowly Yugi up to the bar desk. Yugi had always been a shy boy, and Yami was the complete opposite. By making Yugi walk in front of him, he could give the boy some much needed confidence. For Yugi to see all the older boys flee just by looking at them. Of course it was Yami who glared at anyone, daring to look their direction.  
They were heading straight towards me. I smiled at them, signaling that I wasn't going to move. No-one could intimidate me! Not even some kind of popular 17-year old guy with a death glare.  
I was leaning against the desk, not planning to move. How tough could he be? Wasn't he just some kind of spoiled brat who's father happen to have money? He didn't even look that strong.  
So I didn't flinch, even though Yami came closer and closer. People around us started to whisper, anxious to see a fight between Yami and The New Guy. I did even hear two guys making a bet against me. That was a bad idea..  
In 10 seconds Yugi stood right in front of me. Yami was right behind him looking deep down into my soul, which_ _was practically non-existing.  
Yugi was in spite of his age of 15 a pretty small boy, and I am quite tall. I broke the eye contact between me and Yami to look down at Yugi. I almost had to bend down.._

_"Move!", Yugi said as tough as he could. Yami stared at my hair.. then at my eyes, silently telling me to back off. That was wishful thinking, because there was no way in Hell, that I would do so. Me running away with the tale between my legs like a frightened dog? You better believe it!_

_"Arh, he thinks that he is a tough guy", I said smiling. "Isn't that sweet?"_

_Yami gently pushed Yugi away, and went straight up into my face. I was a bit taller than Yami, but Yami's big, tri-coloured hair was making him look taller than he was._

_"Care to repeat that?", Yami said quietly, så that only himself and I could hear._

_"I just said, that I think it's sweet that the kid thinks he can boss around with me", I said a bit louder so that everybody could hear. I wasn't planning to hide behind his words, and if I say something, I stand by it. I didn't care what everybody else thought._

_"Don't you know, who I am?", Yami hissed at me._

_"No, and I don't want to either. I don't care about you and your status. I could beat your ass any time", I smiled, satisfied with my choice of words, and the reaction they caused._

_Yami quickly clenched his fists and hammered it against.. my left palm.  
I am a quite big guy, but don't judge me by that. I'm faster than most guys. I grabbed his right hand and forced it onto his back. I did the same with his left hand. Then I held him by the wrists. I had him, where I wanted him. He was helpless.. Like a fish in a fishing net.._

_Yugi was standing by the sideline, terrified. What should he do? Run? He couldn't protect himself; he'd always had his brother to look after him.  
The crowd around us were shocked. A look of terror and amazement glued onto their faces._

_"Respect", Yami said smiling. I smiled too and let go of him.  
Since then, we've always been together. As the two toughest guys in town. Malik and Yugi were also getting along, and Malik had definitely boosted Yugi's self-confidence sky high. He now had a friend, other than his brother. _

If you can't beat them, join them. And that was excactly what Yami and Yugi had done. And that was the start of the now to great gang.

**(Yugi's POV)**

Only mere minutes after we've arrived, Joey entered soon followed by Mai. Marik and Malik had gotten to know them at the orphanage. Only brief, because Marik and Malik ran away. They had only talked a few times, but Marik didn't trust anyone. He had once made the mistake doing so.. and he wasn't planning on repeating it.  
It soon turned out, that you could trust Joey. Even though he is a little bit wacky sometimes, he never brakes a promise. He was very close to Mai.. a lady with long, light blond hair and very flirty eyes. All the guys wanted her. She really could be helpful, sometimes.  
Marik wasn't much for bringing a lady into the gang.  
Maybe all the gang needed was a woman's touch. She definitely had the ability to see things, we hadn't seen. Women look different on things, but Marik thought a long time about it. Luckily, he gave in.. at last. This was maybe what we needed to succeed?

Joey too had blond, almost yellow hair. But who am I to talk about hair colour?

"We're only missing Bakura", I said.

"I'm not missing him!", Yami pointed out.

Yami didn't like Bakura. They had some history together, and Yami knew Bakura quite well. I've asked him about 100 times, why he is like that around Bakura.  
All I ever got to know, was that they had been classmates before they both dropped out and decided to go in other directions. They separated, and Yami was happy about that.. until destiny led them together once again. Yami wasn't happy about that one bit.

**(Yami's POV)**

Bakura was known for his laziness. He might be lazy, but he packs a good punch when needed. I'll give him that much.  
Bakura could be pretty sassy sometimes, but one thing he was good at was convincing people, that his plan was the right one. Making people some kind of slave, making them do whatever he wanted. Especially the ladies.. They'd simply do anything for him. And he took full advantage of that. He was kind of a womanizer.. The "Lover-Boy".  
A simple look could make the women jump in the River Thames.Like he almost did to my old girlfriend.. Never again..

5 minutes later, Bakura comes dragging through the door. I turn my head in the other direction really not wanting to see his face yet again.

"So.. We're all here, I see", Marik started.

"On less, that you are missing your teddy bear, then yes", Bakura said from the other end of the table.

**(Marik's POV)**

I smiled briefly. No one saw it, and I was happy about that.  
This is what I like about the white haired albino. He can talk back. As quick as a stone drops to the ground.  
I looked at him, and Barura winked at me, but nobody noticed. They were to busy talking about what stores they'd robbed and the girls they'd slept with during the month.  
I smiled on the inside, when I saw Bakura looking at me. I don't know why.. He just.. He makes me happy in some weird way. Things like that mustn't show. People shall not see me smile, that is not my job. And I care about my job and my responsibility. This isn't some kind of kinder garden for Christ's sake!

"15!", Bakura stated, and they all sighed. No one had ever been with more women than Bakura. They just couldn't top him.

I sighed. _"That's so Bakura.. Bragging about everything",_ I thought.  
I didn't care about how many women (or men for that matter) Bakura had slept with. Bakura had never said, that he was gay nor implied so. But you could never know.. Sometimes it just seemed, that he could sleep with anyone.  
Whenever he was drunk, he always tended to get a little horny and come on to people. Even Yugi or Malik. He had tried several times with Mai, but she was not like the other girls. She didn't care, and she didn't follow him everywhere. Buy he wasn't a quitter. "The Great Thiefking never gives up", he'd said.

"How about we start the meeting", Mai said not wanting to hear the detailes about the endless nights they've spend in bed. She wasn't like that..

"That's a great idea, because I was getting tired hearing about your "touchdowns" and your anal experiences, thank you", I said harshly.

"You know, you want to", Bakura said smirking. "How many have you slept with?"

I blushed inside, but I didn't show it. I had to keep my cool. _I must not get distracted_  
"I don't want to answer that, thank you for your interest", I said directed to Bakura, who smiled well knowing about my secret.

"I didn't want to either, if I were you, Marik. I don't want to know", Mai said stiffly.

"Why are we here, anyway?", Joey said looking at me. "It's over a month since we've last had a meeting".

"I was coming to that later", I said and controlled my anger. _Patience, Marik.. Patience is the key, when talking to dumb people._

"I've called all of you because we have a major task in front of us. One of the biggest things we've had to do the latest 6 months".

I looked around at the smiling faces. Bakura and Mai wasn't smiling, but they were listening closely. Mai was also polishing her nails, but she was known to multitask, so I knew she payed attention. I had gotten to know her the latest year.

"Last night, I received a phone call from Bill Rilly about a job concerning Kaiba Corp.", I said while looking at the others.

"Bill Rilly? Really?", Joey said while laughing. When no one else were laughing, Joey stopped.

_Must not.. be.. angry.._

"You guys have no humor", Joey stated.

"No, we just don't have the same shitty humor as you", Bakura said and nodded towards me as a sign to continue.

"As I was saying.. Apparently Kaiba has been after the local mafia for a couple of months. He has hired assassins to take the mafia out, and now Bill is in a need of a little help".

"We all have different skills and that's why we are the ideal choice. We're completely covered", Yugi said smiling.

"That's because you have me, guys", Mai said while looking at her nails.

"Bill's mafia is the biggest mafia around, but Kaiba has money. Power and money, and Bill is trusting us to take him out".

"Are you saying, that we should kill him?", Malik joined.

"No, we're going to break one of his deals", I said as patiently as I could. Joey looked sceptical and knit his brows.

"Are we going to ruin a deal for Moneybags?", he said. "I'm in on that! I can't refuse!"

Everybody seemed into the idea, and I was quite happy about that. The others started talking, while I just gazed into the thin air.  
While the chat went on and on as nothing but noise in the background, I caught myself gazing at Bakura several times. He really is pretty, you can't deny it. The white hair hanging loose by his shoulders as fine as moon dust. A slight breeze could make it flutter in the wind.

No, this wasn't suppose to happen. I'd never been attracted to a guy ever. I wouldn't let it happen.

"SILENCE!", I yelled to release the pressure inside me. "Would you care to shut the fuck up, so I can explain how we are going to pull this shit off?".

Everybody froze but Bakura who was silently smiling.

**(Joey's POV)**

Sometimes Marik could be really mad about something, big or small, it didn't matter, and when that happened, you would be better of just shutting up. I've learned that the hard way.  
You just don't mess with him, when he is like that. I feel sorry for Malik, who has to live with it every day.  
He has to live with the insecurity of never knowing, when Marik without warning, could just blow up. He had to live with the fear of being beaten and yelled at every day.

_I know, how you feel.._

**(Marik's POV)**

I breathed slowly, making sure to get as much air as possible so I could calm down. _I can control it.. I can control my hatred_..  
The latest week had been a good week with only few occasions of rage. I really try to control it, because I tend to immediately turn to the person nearest, which in almost any case.. is Malik.

I calmed down, and continued my speech.  
"Kaiba is in about a month closing a deal on some new technology concerning gaming. No one knows exactly what the deal is about, just that it is important and very valuable. He is going to sign the contract in precisely 39 days. And if I know him right, he is going to do it on camera for the whole world to see. We have to get into the mansion and find that piece of paper".

"When are we going to begin?", Bakura suddenly added with an empty look in his dark eyes.

".. We'll lay a plan tomorrow morning and then we'll see how soon we can get started. We have to do a lot of research before we even think of breaking in. We can't just go clueless around in a building that big, without knowing, where we are heading. He has guards everywhere".

"Okay, then we'll talk further tomorrow morning at 10?", Yami said, hoping give in, so that he could get some sleep. He was getting tired.. you could see it in his eyes.

"Deal", Mai and Joey said simultaneously.

"That is A-Okay", a tired Yugi said almost fallen asleep.

Joey and Mai said goodbye and left the warehouse. Soon followed by Yami, who had to carry Yugi.  
"Goodnight", he whispered, and went towards the apartment, they shared.

"I'm going now, are you gonna come?", Malik said and yawned.  
"I'm sorry, I can't. I have to call Bill and set the thing up. I'll be home in about half an hour, okay?", I answered with an apologising look in my eyes. I know I have to be there more for the kid.

"It's okay. Hey, we only live 10 minutes away, right?", Malik said with a sad look on his face.

"You have your key with you?"

"Of course I have. We'll see each other in the morning".

"I'm sorry", I whispered and he disappeared into the night.

...

"Are you still here?", I asked, when I saw Bakura glaring into the air.

"Can you see me?"

**(Bakura's POV)**

"Can you see me?", I said looking him into his beautiful lavender eyes.

"Of course I can", he pointed out.

"Then yes.. I am still here", I said and turned my head around to look at him. Only the moon showed half the beautiful, tanned body of his. The blond hair pointing in every direction. I couldn't help but smile at that haircut.  
I snapped my eyes open, realising what I'd just thought.

"You're just tired, Bakura", I whispered to myself, so that Marik couldn't hear.

Marik looked weird at me, then smiled. He has my sense of humor..

"Aren't you gonna go home and sleep, so that you could actually show up on time tomorrow?", Marik said wondering.

"I plan to stay here, thank you. That way I don't have to go all the way home"_. _

_That is.. if I had a home.._

**(Marik's POV)**

I couldn't let Bakura crash here. It was dirty all over, and he would have to sleep on the floor.  
I thought it over. Should I offer Bakura to sleep in our apartment?  
Hell, I felt sorry for the guy, but I didn't really know him that well. Maybe we could get to know each other a bit more, if I invited him over for the night. It's only for one night, anyway.. Right?

I' made my decision..

"Would you like to stay at our house for the night?"

* * *

**Hope, you liked it.. and that you want me to continue.**

**Please R & R c",)**

**~ Camomilla ~**


	2. It was worth it

**Here is the next chapter. I've really worked hard on this chapter, trying to make it as believable as possible, and I hope you like it.  
**

* * *

**xnightmare'sxnightmarex: **I am really glad, that you like it. It always makes me sooo happy when people likes what I do. And no, you don't sound that mean, and I know that there's many spelling errors, but you see.. I am from Denmark (you know, the small country with the drawings..), and we don't speak English, so..  
Besides now that I read the chapter through once again, I actually discovered several mistakes. Kind of odd, that I've missed them.  
You were actually the reason I discovered the spellchecker, so I'm thankful for your comment xD.

**PrincessNala:**I'm so glad, you like it, and of course I will continue. Since I have nothing better to do (besides tons of home-works). I hope that I've updated soon enough, it is a tough one to write though. I'm troubling with making it believable.. But really, thanks for your comment, and I hope that you will continue reading this.

~ Camomilla ~

**

* * *

  
(Bakura's POV)**

"Would you like to stay at our house for the night?"

What if I said 'yes'? I hope, that he is offering it because of kindness, and not because of his own "personal pleasure".  
I really hope he knows, that I am not a whore. He can not just take me home, fuck me senseless and then push me out of the door. It's only fun, when it is me, who is doing it.  
_Hey! I'm not gay!! Why am I thinking like that?_

"I hope, that your apartment fits my royal needs", I say and opens the door. "Are you coming?"

He looks pretty lost. I can't avoid being amused by his expression. His eyes are looking up and down me in a kind of freaky way. But I don't mind. You could almost say, that I enjoy seeing him looking at me like that. Like there's more to it, than just judgement. _I did not just think that !! I am NOT enjoying it!_

I am so freaked out by my own thoughts, that I take my jacket and run out of the door, into the fresh air. That will definitely clear my mind up.

**(Marik's POV)**

_I'll take that as a 'yes', _I think and look at him with raised eyebrows. He sure is making it easy for himself.

Suddenly he runs out, and I have to blink a couple of times, before I can can process what just happened. Where the hell did he go?  
What have I gotten myself into? I can't control him at all..

I have never asked any one to sleep at my house. _Why is he so different?  
_I sigh and run after him into the night.

...

I can't find him anywhere. He just disappeared.. I look for him all over, and I am almost giving up. Malik will expect me home in 5 minutes, or he will be worried sick. Or maybe not? No.. I can't risk letting him down again..

I turn around and walk home through the park. It sure is beautiful at night..  
I walk down the streets and turn a corner in the middle of town. A lady is walking towards me with her dog in a leash. It's getting late, and I wonder if it was the dog, who had dragged her out of her beauty sleep. She doesn't look happy. The dog does, though..

I turn the corner at the old coffeeshop and continues straight forward. I've walked here 1000 times, and I can almost make the way sleeping.

I'm getting kind pretty tired, and I don't notice anything around me. The streetlights.. the noises.. the barking dog next door.. the headlights..  
Everything is a blur to me, and all that is going through my mind is the thought of my bed. In the distance, I hear cars starting their engines, but I don't care about it.

I can see the apartment from here. It is one of the nicest houses in town, and it isn't more than a year old. How could I afford something like that? I have my methods..

Just around the corner, the noises are getting louder and louder, and I start to see a light coming from around the corner. When I hear the wheels sliding against the asphalt preparing for the sharp corner, I realise that I am standing in the middle of their racing-track.

I want to run away, but my legs will not move. I stand paralyzed for the next two seconds, and I see 5 cars coming towards me like rhinos. _I'm not suppose to be scared.._

The cars are battling for the space on the small street. They are bumping into each other in order to be the strongest.. the fastest.. the best..  
I hear the cars hooting at me in order to get me out of the way.. but I can't..

I hear shouting in the background and footsteps behind me, but I am two scared to care.. _If I don't get out of the way right now, I am done for_.

Suddenly everything went black..

**(Bakura's POV)**

I am breathing slowly.. Trying to get my mind to settle. I must ignore the thoughts popping up into my head. Thoughts that I for every price will keep for myself. Thoughts that I am embarresed about.

Have you ever felt like you are trapped inside your own head trying for every cost to brake free? Trying to get away from your own thoughts.. Trying to trick your mind by thinking about something different, but you can't..  
The same thought keeps blocking your view.. keeping you from looking forward.. keeping you from continuing before you have solved the problem.

I walk down the streets, when I hear a car starting its engine. Several others are joining in, making the noise very loud. I can't even hear my own thoughts, which in this particular case is lovely. The cars are not that far away from me. Maybe a street or two.  
I turn down a small pathway between two giant buildings. I have never been in this place before.

I will simply ignore all of my thoughts.. I will play the tough guy who couldn't care less. I will be as cold as a rock against him. That will guide my thoughts away. He will probably loose interest and I will continue my pointless life with no remorse or feelings.

When I reach the road, I see Marik walking towards me. He is walking in the middle of the street. Should I go tell him? He looks like a zombie.  
I walk a couple of feet back to prevent him from seeing me. I can only hope, that he'll walk past me without noticing me.

He is coming closer and closer. I can feel it.. I squeeze myself as hard as I can towards the wall, making myself as small as possible.

He walks just past me deep into his own thoughts.  
I look at him, when he passes me and I walk out of my hiding-place. Suddenly he stops dead in his tracks.  
Several cars are turning the corner, bathing a big part of the streets in bright light.  
They are making their way towards us, closer and closer to Marik, who by the looks of it, is not going to move.

"MOVE YOU DUMB-ASS!", I shout, but he don't seem to hear. Should I save him?? _I have to.. _

The cars are dangerously close to hitting him, but I have to try.  
I run up to him and pushes him out of the way. He is falling against the ground onto the sidewalk. He is safe, which is more that I can say about me right now. Because now it is I, who is trapped in the headlights. _Oh crap.._

The wheels are screeching against the asphalt, and I can see the driver screaming. I jump to the left towards the knocked out Marik, while the driver is turning to the other side of the road. The other cars are driving past me, while I lay beside Marik. The tires have gained their road grip and soon the noise are gone, leaving the neighbourhood quiet.

**(Mai's POV)**

I'm driving through the town, and I look at the night sky. It is mysterious and beautiful, just as the person next to me.  
I look at Joey sitting on the passenger seat looking straight forward. We both live in the other end of town, not far from each other. We are practically neighbours.

I sigh and drives into the parking lot right next to my apartment.  
Suddenly my phone starts making a horrible screeching noise. I really must change that ring-tone.

I'm reacing down my purse to get it, when Joey turns his head and looks at me.

"Who is it?", he asks and looks at the time. It's rare to get a phone call in that time of the night.

"It's Bakura", I say knitting my brows.

"He is probably just drunk again. Don't answer it".

I can't help but wonder if I should answer it. What if it was important? I hate not answering the phone, and I am considering to press the green button. Slowly I look at Joey's dark brown eyes, and suddenly I forget all about the phone.

"Yeah.. He probably is", I say and turns off my cellphone.

**(Bakura's POV)**

Great! She doesn't answer her phone, and she is the only one with a damn car! I can't take him to the hospital, because it is too far away.

How did I end up with an unconscious Marik beside me?

I gather my thoughts and check his pockets. He must have some kind of ID on him.  
It is kind of weird lying on a sidewalk and digging another mans pockets.. _I.. must not.. think.. about it.._  
I find his wallet in his left pocket and to my surprise it is full of money. I'm trying to control myself, I really need money.. _No, Bakura. He needs help..  
_Deeper inside the wallet, I find his medical card. It reads "Marik Ishtar - Westgate Street 17".  
I look around me, looking for some kind of indication of where I am. The sign is just close enough for me to see it.

"Westgate Street 10-20", it reads. _Lucky me..  
_If he lived in the other end of town, I would have no chance getting him home.

His keys are dangling from his jackets pockets. I place them in my mouth and pick Marik up bridal-style. _Oh.. My.. God, he is heavy!  
__  
_I walk the 50 feet with him in my arms to his apartment.  
There is small stair up to the front door, and it is a struggle for me just to get him to the top of it. I'm almost tilting backwards several times, but I manage to stay up straight.

Finally I'm there, and I place the keys from my mouth into my right hand with much patience. After all, if I drop them, I have no chance of picking them up.  
I take a small break gasping for air before I open the front door.

I get inside carefully not wanting to make a lot of noise. Marik had sent Malik home to get some sleep, and I will not wake him up.  
Finally I find the light switch. I press it, and now I can see into his kitchen. There is a stair to the right, and I guess that I need to get up there to find his bedroom. I sigh looking at the almost impossible job ahead of me. There is a long way up.

My back is aching, my feet is trembling and it feels like my heart could stop at any minute. _C'mon Bakura. You are no wimp.. Stop making up excuses!_

I push the tiredness away and replace it with determination, as I start taking the first steps towards the top. Every step is a pain for me, and I have to take a lot of breaks.  
When I get to the top, I am looking down a massive hallway with 2 doors on each side.

"Well I have to start somewhere", I whisper for myself, and with much help from my right elbow, I open the door quietly.

When the door opens, I see a relatively big room with a table in one end. A computer is placed on the table with a small lamp by it's side. By the looks of it, it was a very expensive computer.. But you can't really see it, because of all of the crumpled papers lying so elegantly on top of it. The whole room is a mess!  
In the other end of the room, a giant bookshelf is taking most of the wall space. It is filled to the top with books, folders, papers and schedules. There are so many papers all over the floor and the desk that I can't believe how he can work here.

I am drifting slowly away with my thoughts trying to figure out how he does his paperwork, how he does his phone-calls and how his day is, but I am painfully reminded that I need find the right room quickly. My legs are almost giving in, and I can feel the pain in electric shots up my spine.  
I don't bother closing the door, now I just want to find the right room.

The next door to the left has a golden sign glued onto it. "Marik Ishtar", it reads. If this isn't the right room, I don't know which one is..

The first thing I see when I enter the room is the giant bed just below the window. I smile in relief. _Finally.._

I quickly walk up to the side of the bed and carefully place Marik on top of the sheets. I look at his peaceful face. "It was worth it", I say and collapse onto the soft sheets and pillow in the other side of the bed, exhausted. I try to think of my actions and the reason why I did what I did, but soon I realise, that I am too tired to think.

Finally I give in, letting the sleep overpower me. The last thing crossing through my mind..

_It was worth it_..

* * *

**R & R, what more can I say?**


End file.
